


Ready

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: bedtime - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're not ready, we don't have to do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16-17 July 2011  
> Written for: [International Day of Femslash 2011](http://femslashday.com/)  
> Summary: "If you're not ready, we don't have to do this."  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “bedtime,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of Showtime, Viacom, Paramount Television, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "bedtime,” Showtime, or any representatives of Susan Gibney or Felicity Huffman. This story contains content between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author's Notes: This story is based in the universe created in the 1996 Showtime series “bedtime.” In said series, the premise is that in New York's Greenwich Village, stage designer/playwright Donna is trying to get her banker, Liz, out of the closet.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always being there…
> 
> Beta: None yet, so all mistakes are mine.

"Donna?"

"Shh," she whispers, breath teasing at your sweat-damp skin. "Just relax, babe."

"I just-- I never--"

She leans back, meeting your gaze for a long moment, and cups your cheek. "Are you having second thoughts about this?" You shrug and look away, uncertainty overwhelming pleasure. "Hey, Liz, look at me. Come on, bring those pretty brown eyes back over here."

She remains silent as you struggle with the simple task of meeting her gaze again, albeit reluctantly. Her thumb strokes across your cheek, and you revel in the comforting touch. Swallowing past the lump in your throat, you finally raise your eyes to hers and try to ignore the tears blurring your vision.

"Hey there, beautiful. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I--" Your voice cracks alarmingly on that one small, simple word.

"If you're not ready, we don't have to do this."

You shake your head sharply, dislodging her hand. "No, I don't want you to stop, I just… Oh, where are the words?"

Donna doesn't wait, just leans in to press her lips to yours. They're soft and warm, like every time she's kissed you. All five or six times it's happened. Her tongue slips into your mouth when you moan, easily tangling with yours. Before you realize it, all you can taste is the lotion you used after your shower this morning and that intoxicating flavor you can only describe as _Donna_. This kiss is much less competitive than the others, more languid and soothing.

Shifting back on the couch again, you pull her closer, still surprised by how easily your bodies fit together. Her fingers stroke your cheek again, gliding down your body to cup your breast. The heat from her palm spreads across your chest until you'll swear she's an octopus. The suction on your tongue brings your attention back to that talented mouth of hers, and you blush at the thought of what she's planning to do tonight.

Donna's fingers push the skin-warmed material of your work shirt aside and flick at your exposed nipple. Tiny frissons of desire arc across your nerves, settling between your legs. You gasp for breath as she begins to lick her way down your neck, instinctively knowing she's headed for that nipple. Fire burns under your skin as those warm, soft lips envelop your hardened bud, tongue flicking it without mercy.

"Oh god," you moan, arching into her tormenting mouth. "You're killing me."

"Mm-hmm." Her hum vibrates through your nipple and arrows straight for your clit.

Your nerves feel like they're going to melt in your body, and then a new sensation takes over. There's no explanation for why you didn't notice it, but those are Donna's fingers gliding past your clit and down into your wet heat. Your hips buck up, allowing her fingers to glide in even deeper. You can't help the involuntary clenching of your muscles as those impossibly long fingers curl up inside of you. A few deep, even thrusts and you're hovering on the brink of heaven. Her sharp nip at your nipple is all it takes to hurtle you over the edge with a hoarse cry of her name.

"Hey there, beautiful," she says when sanity returns to your brain, and drops a kiss between your breasts. "Back with me again?"

Nodding, you will your hands to obey and cup her face, leaning in for another kiss. "Hey yourself," you reply, swallowing to ease your dry throat, and tug her up toward you. "C'mere."

She leans up on one elbow, easing her fingers free of your still-spasming body. Meeting your gaze, she slowly licks her fingers clean before shifting to kiss you again. You can still taste Donna and your lotion, but there's a new tang to the mixture -- _your_ tang -- and your clit throbs in response.

It's going to be a long night.


End file.
